


Private Time

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prince Finn, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Sometimes the prince just wants to be alone





	

Sometimes Finn wanted to tell the people constantly following after him that he did not need them to do so. He was perfectly capable of walking through the palace gardens and halls without an escort and in fact he was starting to feel a little stifled by their constant presence. The only thing stopping him was the memory that they only did so because he had been stolen as a child so long ago and so he held his tongue.

Poe smiled as the prince approached him as he sat by the lake. He noted the two servants following close behind with a raised eyebrow. “How were your lessons?” he asked as Finn sat down beside him.

“Crowded,” Finn sighed, trying to remain polite about his situation.

The pilot nodded his head in understanding, eyes flicking over to the servants again. He pursed his lips in thought, going over his options. He smiled when an idea came to him and he hummed as he reached out, placing a hand on Finn’s cheek to turn his face towards him. “Hey...”

“Hm?” Finn’s eyebrows rose when he was suddenly kissed. There was a moment of nothing and then he returned the gesture, sighing as he closed his eyes and leaned into Poe.

The servants were gone by the time they parted lips.

“Well?”

“It’s a nice way of ensuring we have time alone,” Finn laughed.


End file.
